comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions
It's midday, just after lunch, the day after the big opening ceremonies. The exhibit area is packed-- guests looking over the new technology offered by the various businesses with various expressions of awe, glee, and boredom. After the big public announcement of her impending twins, Natasha Romanova could /not/ get away from the continuous stream of people, who upon recognizing her, made their way over to her and wished their congratulations. She was mentally cursing Stark for being... wherever it was he got himself off to. This sort of thing was something /he'd/ enjoy. Nat was a spy, and preferred the darkness to the limelight. Still, she managed to keep a brilliant smile on her face and reply to everything with polite nothings or gushings over how excited she and Stark were to be spawning a new generation. Adam Turner, looking distinctly exhausted and vaguely hungover--not that teens should be drinking, kids!--is in the process of trying (badly) hide this fact from his friend Carrie Kelley, who he ran into right after her got to the exhibit halls. "Seriously, I just don't sleep well in hotels," he lies almost convincingly. Harry Osborn is leaning against one of the tables out in front of the section dedicated to OsCorp. He, too, looks hungover, though if the tabloids are anything to believe, that's not exactly a strange set of affairs for the spoiled 20-year-old CEO of OsCorp. His bodyguard (because what else could the tall, bulky man in a OsCorp hat beside him be) has just brought him a bottle of OsCorp's new energy drink: OsBuzz... which Harry promptly opens and drains half of. "Thank, big B," Harry replies with a smirk. "Hopefully there weren't too many pictures from last night." There were. "And they don't end up all over page six." They will. Oracle rolls along at the Expo. She came for a couple of reasons. 1) S.T.A.R. Labs licensing out Zeta Beam Technology to more than just the Justice League? Worrisome. 2) Some technical help at Wayne Enterprises's presentation. 3) Dinah told her she needed to get OUT from in front of the screen for a change. She spots Carrie but sees that she's busy with a boy. That's cute. Then she sees Harry Osborn. Might as well be friendly. She heads over. "Excuse me, you're Harry Osborn, aren't you?" The bodyguard smiles winningly at Harry while he lifts up another energy drink of his own to take a sip off of. Unlike his boss he looked fit as a fiddle, perhaps even a bit suntanned from the lovely California weather. "There are, but I made sure only the ones that make you look good." The smile turns to more of a smirk, and he takes a sip of the energy drink. "You know this is really vile, right? Works but tastes like gym socks. Anyway. We sticking to the agenda today or any surprises I should know about?" Already his blue eyes were scanning over the crowd with a dismissive manner toward most of the gawkers. Most. When he spots someone with purple hair he accidentally inhales a bit of the drink and is forced to clear his throat sharply before he ends up choking on it. He was better than that. "Shit." Coming to Natasha's rescue is America as she pushes her way through the crowd, gently, to come up beside her. A can of soda is thrust into her hand as she mutters, "Drink. Won't tell Stark and it'll keep people from talking at you," she mutters aside as she gives the next person that wanders near a glare worthy of any over protective friend. "Want a hat and some sunglasses? I can probably snag a few," she suggests though that might be overkill. Carrie walks beside Adam smiling indulgently when he continues to assure her that it was just a jet lag and hotel issue. "It's okay, Adam. It's not like I haven't caught someone hung over before--Remember I /do/ work for Bruce Wayne." A roll of her eyes comes as she grins with amusement, and glances aside to regard a table they pass with curiosity. "He's in here somewhere I'm sure. He got up early to head in to browse around before helping out at the Wayne Enterprise booth." So far she doesn't notice Oracle, but that's due to the crowd. "That's me," Harry says with a grin, looking at Miss Gordon. His takes in the wheelchair but doesn't even bat an eye or mention it, other than to settle a little lower in his leaning so she doesn't have to look so far up to talk to him. He offers his hand to her to shake. "And you are?" he asks, in a friendly tone. Adam sighs. "Yeah, yeah. I think Clint's pissed at me, actually. Probably /should not/ have drunk texted him a picture of me in a hot tub with two half-naked Victoria's Secret models." He grins. "Apparently chicks dig superheroes, right?" Adam, like Clint, has never been entirely secretive about his alternate ID. He glances around. "You mean D's dad? Yeah... I.. kinda /don't/ want to meet him, you know." Because reasons. Like, you know, being a terrible influence. "You are a lifesaver," Natasha breathes, taking America's intervention to extricate herself from the well-wishers. "Hopefully it will die down soon," she says, sipping the soda gratefully, and beginning to walk away from the Stark Enterprises booth with America. Maybe /somewhere else/ she'll be less attention-getting. Oracle shakes Harry's hand. "Barbara Gordon. I'm doing some technical consulting work for Wayne Enterprise's presentation. I've read a lot about your company. And your father. He's a very colorful person. Some of the research I've read your company is doing is definitely of interest to me." "I get that a lot," America agrees though she does share a smile of amusement with Natasha as they wander away from the booth. "Tony should be here. Rather than letting you take all this on yourself. Also... Man needs to not be so fertile." Twins. UGH. She's note even going to remark on that. Carrie glances aside to Adam again with amusement. "You'd be fine. He's not as big and scary as you think. Though... Well. Yeah. Maybe." Adam wasn't the greatest influence after all. There's a long pause before she asks warily, "Damian wasn't at that party was he?" She really didn't THINK he was, but... She hadn't been awake all evening either and he was known for sneaking off on his own at times. Was there just a little bit of worried concern in her voice? Maybe. The bodyguard finishes his drink with another sharp clearing of his throat as he does his job to fall silent watching. And... His gaze might linger a bit appreciatively over Oracle. Should she look his way he winks at her with a broad grin. Natasha actually laughs at America's comment. "It is Stark. He does not do things by half measures, mm?" She shrugs, glancing into the J-Tech booth uninterestedly. But if she looks like she's looking at things, maybe she'll be left alone for a little bit. Maybe. It's working so far. "Nicetameetcha," Harry replies in a distinct New York accent. "So, consultant/contractor for Wayne? Sounds good." He does /not/ mention his father. Pointedly. "What sort of research are you interested in? If I can't talk smart about it, sure I can find someone here that's actually working on whatever it is so you can have a bit of mental tete-a-tete, eh?" He looks amused. Adam shakes his head. "I probably should have texted him, but I didn't really realize you guys would be here too until I caught a glimpse of D and his dad last night." He totally may have stayed away, because, bluntly, Adam knew who Damian was. That made the jump of who D's dad was not so... difficult. And kind of terrifying. "Besides," he drawls, "Last I heard, he was grounded." Oracle smiles over at the bodyguard. Wow, she got a wink. Mental note, Barbara - you've still got it. Let Dick know. She looks back at Harry. "In particular your work on regeneration of nerves and tissue. For obvious reasons." "Oh!" Harry nods and grins. "I'm... totally /not/ a bio...uh...whateverist. But I know what you're talking about. Nerve damage, brain damage, spinal cord regeneration? Apparently they all kinda work together. Took a nasty hit to the head awhile ago," he says, tapping his skull, "and, between you and me, there's a bit of smashed brains in there, apparently." He grins. "It's not bothering me now, but who knows about the future, eh? So that's the /why/ we started researching it, which, of course, led to this other nerve and spinal cord stuff, right?" He actually looks pretty animated and thrilled. "So, it has, if we can get it working, /huge/ implications for trauma victims, accident victims... even sports players. You know how many times a football or rugby player's skull gets knocked around? A lot of professional ones has serious mental degeneration after they retire because of repeated concussions--" he cuts himself off, laughing. "Sorry. I probably don't need to convince you of the value of this sort of thing. It's just a pet project I'm really proud of." Oracle nods a little. "It's definitely something to be proud of. And you're not looking any the worse for wear. I wish you the best of luck in it - and I'll keep following the research that your company releases. Maybe I can find out about some collaborative efforts with Wayne Biotech. I don't have any real influence in Wayne Enterprises but I do have a sort of long relationship with the owner. He sometimes takes my advice. Could be good for everyone. After all, isn't that one of the reasons for the Expo? Get the best and most innovative companies together, show who has the best new toys?" She looks back over at where Carrie is. "I'm going to just go mingle a bit more. It was really a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Osborn." She offers her card to him from Clocktower Systems. America nods solemnly in response to Natasha's remark on Tony. It really was something she didn't want to go into detail with other than to say, "Makes me very glad I didn't hook up with him that one time. Uuugh." The thought of... twins... Ugh. Or babies at all. "So what do you want to do while here, Nat? I've never been to one of these things before, but I do know you shouldn't just be here to be Stark PR. That's bullshit." Carrie glances aside to Adam reaching out to squeeze his shoulder lightly in a friendly way. "It's okay. He's been excited about this enough as it is. Make sure you compliment him for helping out with the Wayne Enterprise stuff. That's his thing and he's very excited about it." She grins, a bit knowingly. "I know we don't have anything awesome like game systems but if you need a pass for something I can ask about getting you one," she offers helpfully. While Oracle speaks with Harry the bodyguard shifts his weight reaching into a pocket to pull out something which he fiddles with. A phone? Or something else? Occasionally he looks up keeping an eye on a few people in the crowd in particular only to look away again when it seems Oracle is about to leave. Though it wasn't really his task to do so he steps forward extending one hand down toward Oracle to offer her an Osborn Corp business card. "Here's Mr. Osborne's card for you, miss... And the number of a great guy to get dinner with." Another wink is given as he reaches up to tug lightly at the bill of his hat while grinning. True enough the back of the card had his phone number scrawled on it. "Mm. I am more than Stark PR. I am also Avengers PR-- which we need good PR, and for some reason, people love helpless infants and women carrying them." Natasha rolls her eyes a bit. "And, even if I am not active duty right now, I am still a member of SHIELD, and an Avenger. If something goes wrong, it is duty to be here to foil it." That half the exhibits here were run by people she'd better classified as 'targets' or 'threats' lends to her grim outlook. Adam grins. "Yeah, I bet he's stoked, right? If my dad was, you know, not a dead soldier or a dead supervillain, depending on if you're going with, you know... real dad or biodad," harsh, "and was totally the owner of something awesome like Wayne Enterprises, I'd be totally stoked to help out." He shrugs. "Besides, it's D, right? He's probably going to do the whole family business thing his whole life." If that didn't have a double meaning... what does? Harry cracks a grin at his bodyguard, seemingly approving of the straight up flirtatiousness. Then again, Harry is Harry. "He /is/ a great guy, Ms. Gordon," he wingmans with a laugh. "He's kept my nose clean and me on the straight and narrow since Dad hired him." Dinah was right. Barbara did need to get out from the computer screen more often. "I'll.... definitely keep that in mind. Thank you." She accepts the card and smiles at the bodyguard in particular, looking on the back of the card before putting it away. She nods at Harry. "Mr. Osborn." Then looks over at the bodyguard, "And see you around too..." She looks at the name on the card, "Charlie...." she says with a smile, before heading off to see what Bruce's best employee is up to. Charlie gives one final wink to Barbara before she heads off. "Enjoy the expo," he offers cheerfully while watching her with obvious appreciation that was just shy of being leering. He didn't leer. But appreciate, oh yes. Even if she was in a wheelchair she was, "Banging hot," which he murmurs quietly toward Harry after she's well out of earshot as he plucks up the energy drink. "Sorry if I stepped on your toes there. Got to love redheads though." America nods as she walks alongside Natasha glancing around at the various items. "I just learned how to use the Starkphone. Half of this stuff..." Her head shakes and she frowns at some weapons that are on display at one booth. "I didn't realize people actually pimped out weapons like this. I mean, seriously? I'd be surprised if this place wasn't hit by terrorists wanting to nab some new tech." Carrie for her part just gives Adam a look. But he did know their secret, much as she may try to be normal-ish. "Yeah, probably. That's why I try to keep him out of trouble," she points out with the smallest of shrugs. "I heard you got a new place with your not-dad?" That was the last time she'd spoken to him at least. Oracle rolls over to Carrie. "Carrie, hi there. I'm guessing if you're here, Bruce is somewhere close also?" She looks over at Adam. "Who's your friend?" she asks, waiting to get introduced. "Barbara!" Carrie grins brightly parting from Adam's side to lean down and give the woman a warm and friendly hug in spite of barely knowing the woman other than from a meeting or two. "I didn't know you were here! Yeah he's off doing something for the expo. Damian's probably with him since he's allowing him to help out." Grinning she stands again and gestures toward Adam beside her. "This is Adam, friend of mine and Damian's," she explains. "Adam this is Barbara Gordon, friend of the family." "Yeah, he bought a gym, it had an apartment on the top floor," Adam replies to Carrie. "Pretty swank. He's busy fighting with CPS again, apparently they aren't letting him officially do the whole guardian thing yet, or something. I mean, I'm still living there with him, but it's some kind of paperwork nightmare apparently." He winces. "He's been pissed every time he gets a letter on their letterhead. I /really/ don't want to go back into the foster system. It's fucking lame." Then Oracle rolls up, and Adam blinks, staring at the wheelchair for a moment. "Oh. Uh. Hi. Yeah, I'm Adam. Turner." His badge has the Stark Enterprises background on it, so he's obviously gotten his badge through Stark, not Wayne, so maybe it's a bit strange for her to be hanging out with him. He does offer a hand to Barbara. "Uh, nice to meet you?" Natasha shrugs. "Well, this is a closed expo, invitation and badge only. And half of the tech firms have superheroes on the payroll," or supervillains, but that's not exactly public knowledge. "It's run by Iron Man, who showed up in his suit. If I were wanting to steal tech, during the expo would /not/ be the way I'd do it. ...getting a transport afterwards? Much higher chance of success." Remember, the only reason Natasha isn't a villain is because she works for the good guys, not because her particular sense of right and wrong is Mayberry. Harry chuckles. "Nah, man. I got enough last night to last me a bit," he smirks. "You may as well do something fun, besides stand by me looking menacing," he jokes. Not that 'Charlie' looks menacing. Oracle shakes Adam's hand. "Barbara Gordon. I'm a friend of Carrie's boss. And do some consulting work for the company - mainly security and technical support stuff." She notices Adam look at the chair. "So, are you one of the interns at Stark Enterprises? That was some announcement he made." She looks over at Carrie with a smile. "Seems like suddenly announcing having children has become the trendy new thing for billionaire playboys." "Carrie, Barbara." The tall, well-built, handsome form of Bruce Wayne steps out from a small crowd, coming up beside the small knot of conversation. His brow lifts at Adam... he recognizes the kid as the one Dick, Damian, and Carrie brought back, poisoned with Scarecrow's fear toxin, on Christmas day. He gives Carrie a one-armed hug, though, and squeezes Barbara's shoulder lightly. "Good to see you both. Enjoying the expo?" He looks to Adam, holding his hand in greeting. "I'm Bruce Wayne," he intones in a gruff voice he usually reserves more for when he's in the cowl. Nope. He definitely doesn't approve of Adam. But then again, after Damian started 'hanging out' with him, he /might/ have looked up the kid's record down in the Batcave. "Uh..." between Oracle's question and Bruce's appearance, Adam looks between them, then shrugs, shaking Bruce's hand. "Adam Turner," he says dryly. "How's it hangin'?" He glances to Barbara. "Nah, I'm a student, not an intern." He doesn't specify what school, but maybe he doesn't need to. With his age, probably some high school. "And... yeah, Stark's announcement. Really... surprising. And stuff. Totally." Not. Oracle smiles as she looks up to see Bruce. "Hi there Bruce. I was hoping to see you around before the presentation. How's Damian doing? I haven't seen him around." "Mr. Wayne," Carrie greets with a bright smile at the one-armed hug that was offered up. When he introduces himself to Adam she notices /that voice/ being used. Lightly clearing her own throat she interjects quickly, "So where's Damian?" Change of subject change of subject. Charlie watches the others as they go off only to let out a breath. Not a sigh, just a noise. "Then again maybe she's out of my league," he remarks as he watches who Miss Gordon is currently chatting with. Another sip of his drink is taken while he levels the group with a look before glancing away. No sense in staring too much. "I'm going to just," he thumbs over his shoulder while flashing Harry a grin, "Grab a dog. Want one? I'm sure one of the other guys can cover for a bit." "Sure, man," Harry says. "The other guys got it. I'll be inside the exhibit-- checking on the OsBoard bit until you get back." And Norman's heir stands up, moving smoothly inside the OsCorp exhibit, a couple of security guys following behind. "Damian is with Mr. Fox," Bruce comments. "I'm taking a few moments break before heading back to the exhibit to answer questions." Oracle nods a little. She looks at Adam, then at Carrie. Then back at Bruce. "Sooo I was talking to Harry Osborn, and the bodyguard gave me his number." She looks back at where Harry and the bodyguard were. Nope... not there anymore. "Cute too in that whole... you know... roguish way." Adam nods at Bruce's words, looking slightly disappointed. He doesn't get to hang with Damian often, and he had been hoping to catch up. America hmmms thoughtfully as she considers that. "Point. Still. It's odd." She glances around a moment catching sight of Adam, who earns a raised hand waving toward him in greeting. "The others are having a blast though. I just don't like crowds. Never have." Carrie glances over toward the place that Barbara points out the man only to nod when she sees no one. Grinning back to Oracle she adds, "That sounds cool."